disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wrecking Show!
Wreck Another Show! is a TV Series that will airs on Disney Channel. It is based off of the movie 'Wreck-It Ralph '''and a sequel to Wreck This Show!. It will be premeired on November 9, 2016. Characters Main Characters Characters from Fix-It Felix Jr *Wreck-it Ralph: A good-hearted villain of the video game Fix-It Felix Jr and the main protagonist of the show. *Fix-it Felix Jr.: The hero of Fix-It Felix Jr. Characters from Hero's Duty *Sergeant Calhoun: The lead character in ''Hero's Duty and Felix's wife. *Dr. Brad Scott: Is a scientist who survived from the Cy-Bug Queen and a lead male hero in Hero's Duty. Characters from Sugar Rush Speedway *Vanellope Von Schweetz: A young 12-year old tomboyish racer and a glitch in Sugar Rush Speedway. And also Cyber Guy's nephew. *Taffyta Muttonfudge: The second greatest racer on the track. *Rancis Fluggerbutter: Vanellope's love interest. *Candlehead: The most cheerful of all the racers in Sugar Rush, and is also one of the kinder. *Gloyd Orangeboar: Rancis' primary rival for Vanellope's affections. *Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey: * Snowanna Rainbeau * Crumbelina DiCaramello: The most popular girl in Sugar Rush and Vanellope's personal assistant. * Adorabeezle Winterpop: The prettiest, happiest, most amiable ice champion of all time. * Jubileena Bing-Bing: is one of the Sugar Rush racers who doesn't care about winning the race. * Minty Zaki: The queen of the ice cream set in jewel, always has an ace up her tasty sleeve, especially when it comes to racing. * Sticky Wipplesnit: One of Minty's identical sisters and one of Vanellope's friends. She's the youngest of the sisters. * Torvald Batterbutter: One of Minty's identical sisters and the oldest sister of Minty. * Citrusella Flugpucker: Jubileena's twin sister and one of the friendly racers. * Nougetsia Brumblestain: Adorabeezle's cousin who loves to play during winter. Other Characters *Blockulis Maximus: A reformed villain from the video game called Blickity Block after it gets plugged in. *Surge Protector: Is a security officer at the game central. One of his jobs is to perform random security checks, and inspect if people have smuggled items out of games that do not belong to them. *Nitro: Turbo's cousin who helps both Ralph and Felix. His appearance is similar to Turbo, but in blue and white instead of red. *Mr. Litwak: The owner of Litwak's Family Fun center and arcade. *President Jonathan Gold: *Unknown Block Robot-like character: Non-Video Game and Disney Guest Appearances Characters from Cyber Hero series *Cyber Guy: The main protagonist from a planned anime series called "Cyber Hero" and Vanellope's cousin or nephew. *Dr. Element/Elemental Cyber: A cyber professor who created Cyber Guy and discovered the origin of the Cybernoid. *Psyrazer: A Russian cybernoid agent and Cyber Guy's special sidekick and companion in Cyber Hero series. *Vermilion Patriot: A patriotic cybernoid from New York and an American cybernoid agent. *Renegade Rage: A pyrotechnical cybernoid agent from Taiwan. *Gazewave: An elite commando of the Green Galaxy Enforcers during the Green-Star Crisis who treated by Minty's command with a respectful manner. *Detective Grip: An elite detective cybernoid who served as one of Crumbelina's trusted officer. *SirenShift: A police cybernoid from the fictional TV Show called "Cyber Hero Rescue Force". Since he cannot accessed by any Sugar Rush racer in Wreck This Show! because he's a TV Show only cybernoid, but suddenly Vanellope glitched him up from the show to modify him as an accessable cybernoid. However, he gained access by Crumbelina and Vanellope. *Pyro-Flare: A brave female firefighter who served as Jubileena's new trusted cybernoid companion. *Glacier Cyber: Current Adorabeezle's new cybernoid companion who is returning in this show. *Holly-Polly: An adorable female cybernoid who befriends with Vanellope, Crumbelina, Adorabeezle and Minty Zaki. *Greaser Cyber: A cool looking cyber with the black leather jacket who repairs damages of every cybernoid. *Star-Gazer: An intergalactic defense cybernoid and Minty Zaki's new cybernoid companion. *Blue Rocket: An experienced test pilot cybernoid and Sticky Wipplesnit's new cybernoid companion. *Electrocade: The strongest cybernoid in physical might and battery. He is the master of the Surge Protectors. *Pirate Cyber: A heroic pirate cybernoid. *Detective Echo: An elite police detective from Japan who met with Detective Grip. He is possible to be another Crumbelina's cybernoid companion, but she was given to Vanellope instead. Villains *Death Baron: The main antagonist of the show. He appears to be an evil cybernoid that is similar to the Baron of Destruction from Cyber Hero series. He can take over in every video game. *Dark Vanellope: Death Baron's most trusted assistant and a successor to Beta Vanellope. *Dr. Death-Arm: A former military scientist who was expelled from the lab for attempting to destroy there base with his inventions. He appears to be a secondary antagonist of the show. *The Zoot Boss: A zoot suit villain cybernoid who trying to steal some items from every video game. He is the notorious leader of the new robber group called The Zoot Gang. He's trying to aid the Makia Boss to takeover Fix-It Felix Jr and planning to demolish Niceland. *The Makia Boss: The leader of the Makia Gang who is returning for another revenge on Ralph with the help of the Zoot Boss. *Fix-it Marco: The Player-2 version of Felix. *Bounty Hunter Gutz: A former police detective who turned himself into an illegal bounty hunter. Episodes List of Wreck Another Show! episodes Trivia *Some new cybernoids from Cyber Hero series are rumored to appear in this show such as Holly-Polly,Greaser Cyber, Star-Gazer and more. And this is the first Wreck-It Ralph and Cyber Hero crossover show to feature more female cybernoids from their original Cyber Hero series. *Candlehead and Jubileena Bing-Bing are become Vanellope's close friends along with Adorabeezle, Crumbelina and Minty Zaki. *Most of the villains in this show are characters from Cyber Hero series with the exception of the Death Baron which is a cybernoid that is exclusive in this show. Category:Wreck It Ralph Spin Offs Category:Disney Sequel